


Advice

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-16
Updated: 2004-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are constant across all universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

"Tsuzuki-chan! Is this your new friend?"

"I heard the rumours, but seeing her first hand-- Too much denim. Going blind."

Tsuzuki leant forward to whisper, "Area 9, slightly shorter hair is Fukiya-kun, the other is Torii-kun."

They were very tall, very blond, and probably very gay. They didn't make Hisoka feel uncomfortable, at least.

"You know what she needs?"

"Uh-huh. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Wedding dress!" The two men chorused.

"But I'm not getting married," Hisoka said, confused.

"Everyone looks better in a wedding dress," Torii-kun opined.

"I know I do!" Fukiya-kun gleefully exclaimed.

"Vacation, here we come!"


End file.
